The Two Worlds an Hetalian story
by Harlem Lovestruck
Summary: Jewel Desiree, Is an normal girl except for the fact she been raised by the mafia and is the only real human who knows of the 2p nations whom raised her. What happens when she and some of the other 2p nations are take to new universe owned by the real original 1p nations Will Jewel and her friends be able to find home or will they stay? And will Jewel be able to find her true past?
1. Just the begining

The Two World

Chapter 1

Author note: I have writen this story before but since my editor who i had at the website left, I thought i would finish it in their honor. But since I figure to have the person notice it would be to send it here enjoy

Dear diary,

It's me, Jewel Desiree, the young girl who can kick ass and take names. I have long, dark chocolate brown hair with hazel green eyes. Recently some weird things has come up so I thought the best thing to do was to write them down. Of course I would usually never write in a diary, but I really need to get my thoughts down to really think about all of the events that happened. 

But first I guess I should tell who I am before getting anywhere about the events. Like I said before the name's Jewel Desiree. Even though I hate my last name, I guess I should keep it because I was given the name from my brothers since they always thought of me as being desirable. Let's start with the beginning. Apparently I, as a baby, was left in a basket in front of their door. So, my brothers being the kind and considerate people that they are, decided to bring me in. Well ok firstly, it was my younger brother who kept cursing and yelling at his lackeys to get me out and then called his other lackeys to find the person who has left me there. So during the chaos my other brother pulled me out of my basket and decided to gush at me nonstop. He would pinch my cheeks, look into my eyes and squeal 'She's soooo cute!' over and over again. So my younger brother finally had enough and suddenly started throwing any random objects that he could lay his hands on to stop and shut my gushing brother up. My squealing brother stopped and looked at my younger brother with puppy eyes. As if they somehow had cummunicated only with their eyes, the younger brother's face started twisting into a sour snarl. 

"Oh no. I know what you're thinking. No, no, and no. We are NOT keeping that baby." Said my younger brother. To which, of course, made my other brother start crying and whining and begging to let me stay. So after a month of investigating and trying to find the person who left me at their door steps with no success; plus being too lazy to put me up for adoption and already getting used to me living there, they decided to raise me.  
But I had to learn and live by my brothers' rules and that means being a killer if I must.


	2. The meeting

Chapter 2

Being in a dark and vague place where I'm alone and no one could hear me is something I've seen in many dreams every time I fall asleep. But this time is very different from my usual dreams where I would be alone to myself but in front of my brothers' doorsteps. Except there was no way for me to come in and all my friends would be in the house and will not notice me no matter what tricks I try to get their attentions. The worst part was that everyone was happy like they didn't care about me at all; alone outside calling for them. This dream I'm having is much different and it doesn't feel like a typical dream. It felt like some kind of memory I, for some reason, have. There were fast images of this beautiful woman who strangely looks like me . . . smiling with this man. This continues on when it showed the woman being surrounded my armed men, all their weapons pointed at her.

The woman standing there emits a strong aura of power around her, seemingly not faced even if these dangerous weapons of war were pointed at her. The woman opened her mouth to say something but I didn't hear what she said at all. She then cups her hand and it looks like she was holding something inside. Closer, closer, closer. The armed men starts to slowly walk closer to the young woman. The silence seem to fill the room even more than before. One of the men shouted something, but it also fell on deaf ears. But I soon figured out what he had said after the men started furiously firing at her. Even as the bullets pierced her body she continue standing still, looking down at her cupped hand. I wanted to scream to her, to move, to get out of the way, heck, just react. But she kept standing still. It started feeling funny to me. Even though I have seen so much violence in my lifetime.

Even though I, myself, have killed people and torture them in the most evil and brutal ways possible. I wanted to throw up. I clutched my stomach, feeling an unknown pain. Why was I scared for this woman? She then slowly turned her head my way, and looked directly into my eyes. She looked down at my stomach, and I did the same. I almost had a heart attack when I saw that there were wounds in my stomach. Why? How? I looked up at her again. But this time, I was the person being surrounded by men firing their machinery at me. She smiled. No, the person in my body smiled.

The scene blurred again and switched to what I think is a memory of somebody. A man, the person that I saw the woman smiling with at the beginning of what I assume to be this dream was clutching her bloodied body. At first, he laughed with tears in his eyes while shaking her body. I think he was telling her to quit the jokes, but then the pained smile disappeared. It quickly turned into a sob, and a few minutes later, a full on cry. I was back in my own body, just sitting there watching this scene play out. It gave me an angsty feeling, and tears rolled down my cheeks. Why? Why am I having these emotions? I looked up again.

He was telling her how much he loves her, over and over again, occasionally struggling to say it because of the hiccups and sobs. Why am I feeling sad for these people? 'Sadness is weakness, Jewel,' I suddenly remember my younger brother's words. 'And as soon as you show your weakness, even for a split second, the enemy is sure to strike.' I looked up once more and noticed that he was wearing something a noble or someone of the royal family would wear. Then one of the armed men walked towards him. I screamed at the man that was holding his lover's body to watch out. But the armed man simply rested his left hand on the man's shoulder.

"Young master, please release the corpse of the rouge," the armed man said. So I WAS right. I knew he was someone of high status. I saw that the man's muscles tensed and clenched his teeth.

"How dare you . . ." The man took shallow breaths.

"Prince Argento," the armed man said, trying to calm the man. "This was for your own safety. She was a dangerous rogue. She only wanted you for your power," he finished. Argento? My pet dragon has the same name. Weird. Hearing the name got me in a confused frenzy. The whole scene shifted to complete darkness. Once again, I was sitting all alone, in a dark and vague place where I only have myself.

I woke up with a jolt, and took giant gulps of air. I quickly glanced around my settings, making sure this isn't some kind of those 'a dream within a dream' scenario. That was weird, but then again, dreams never make sense. But, what I find wasn't my comfy bed, but I was lying on grass. I looked up at the sky. It had soft colors like sweet pink and pale blue. It calmed me down after that disastrous nightmare. I think it's in the morning. I also heard moving water, calming me down even further. This isn't the strangest thing I've ever gotten myself into, but it was still strange.

"Excuse me, love. What are you doing here?" I looked up to find two people. 


	3. Chapter 3

I quickly got up from the ground, laughing nervously as I do so. I looked around.

"M-me?" I pointed to myself. The guy with bushy eyebrows spoke again.

"Of course, love! Who else is here besides Alfred and I?" He laughed. The guy next to him said nothing but continue to eat his burger. I looked into his ocean blue eyes. I looked at Bushy Brow's beautiful emerald orbs too. They . . . look so familiar. "My name is Arthur, what's your name?" Bushy Brows extended a hand towards me.

"My name is-" I hesitated for a few seconds. What if they were dangerous? Why do they look so familiar? "Jewel." I finished.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance," he smiled, but it quickly disappeared when he turned his head towards the guy eating a burger. "Alfred! Don't just stand there!" He scolded. I took mental notes. They don't seem dangerous at all. Bushy Brows- I mean Arthur, seems to be a father figure towards Burger Dude- I mean Alfred. Alfred gave a slight wave, but I saw that it was hard as he was holding his half-eaten burger in his right hand and holding a giant cup of . . . soda(?) in his left. It seemed like he wanted to say hi, but he was chewing on his burger and struggled. Arthur sighed at the sight of his struggling friend, and turned to look at me, ignoring Alfred.  
"You look like you're lost and don't know where you are, would you like to come back to my place?" Arthur asks.

"Inviting a stranger to your house is a bit . . . off, don't you think?" I asked. Arthur let out a low chuckle.

"You don't seem intimidating, love," I stared at him. Normally, I would have kicked the person and ran away, but there was just an air of familiarity radiating from him. I then noticed that the guy that accompanied him had disappeared.

"Where's your blond friend?" I asked. He looked at his watch.

"Probably ran home to catch the latest episode of Spongebob," he sighed. I let out a little chuckle, but quickly stopped myself. Don't get distracted, Jewel. I thought to myself.

I sat there awkwardly, resting my hands on my lap.

"Care for tea, love?" I heard the now familiar voice laced with British accent spoke.

"Hm? Oh- thank you." I said. I looked into the cup. I saw my reflection, the same hazel green eyes staring back at me. Wait- what if this is poisoned? I knew I had an overactive imagination, but if you live in a mafia household, you might learn that even the simplest things are dangerous. Opposing families are always trying to assassinate each other. But I'll admit, I'm not exactly innocent either. But wait- where am I? Was I kidnapped? Do these two have something to do with it? Letting a mysterious girl into your household without so much as a second of hesitation is indeed suspicious. I looked up from the cup of tea in my hands and looked at him with narrowed eyes. I guess he didn't notice as he continue on sipping and enjoying his tea.

"I hope the tea is to your liking," he finally spoke. "It's black tea with milk, a personal favorite of mine," he smiled. I gave him a smile of my own, though even I knew it didn't reach my eyes. I took a sip and set the cup down gently. I need to find a way to get out of this place, quick. He looks so familiar, along with his blond friend. I just can't place my fingers on it, and it's slowly driving me insane.

There was a sudden crash. I instinctively reached down towards my waist to grab my gun, but it wasn't there. I reached down even lower to grab the two small daggers I kept between my feet and flats, but it was also nowhere to be found. I slid my hands into the pockets of my leather-brown trench coat, but my pocket knives aren't there either. I reached down under my dress that went past my knees, only to feel that my wooden poison darts that were strapped around my thighs weren't there. I clicked my tongue. Arthur, for some reason, seemed very calm. Was he not worried that a person just broke down his door?

"Yo, Britain, dude!" An energetic voice shouted. "The hero has come to hang out with you and the pretty lady!" He poked his head through the crack of the door. After a few seconds, he moved his whole body into the room. So it was just Alfred.

"At least knock or something!" Arthur shouted at Alfred. This was the first time I have heard Alfred's voice, and I gotta say, he's a little ball of sunshine, isn't he?

"Freedom does not knock, it rings!" He shouted back energetically.

"Well ring the bloody doorbell!" At this point, it looked as if Arthur would throw the table at Alfred, but when he spared a quick glance at me, he seemed to calm down. He gave a slight cough, and sat down.


	4. Chapter 4

With those two in a heated argument I couldn't help but begin laughing at how close those two are. I mean they're really arguing over the most stupid stuff.

"And I told you not to talk with your mouth full, Alfred. Are you a child?" Arthur yelled angrily at Alfred.

"I'm noph a chilth!" Alfred tried to yell but once again had his mouth full. "I'M THE HERO!" Alfred screamed after he swallowed. I rolled my eyes at Alfred's stupidity but in a way it's kinda cute. He reminds me of someone- my ex boyfriend Allen. Allen has a New York accent with dark brown-reddish hair and amazing red eyes and tan skin. Both are way too similar but Alfred couldn't be the same because Allen is . . . my thoughts began to trail off. Maybe Alfred and Arthur ARE nations. I mean, Alfred DID call Arthur Britain a while back. No, no, no they can't be but then again . . . these thoughts came out of my head only to confuse me even more. Only then did I remember about my spells. I politely excused myself and slipped into the kitchen, thankful that the duo has started another argument over fish and chips. I finally got to the kitchen and close the door.

"Magicas libro, audite vocem meam." I said in a small whisper . . . then magically a book appeared. The room now is radiating bright colors like green and blue. A very, very old book appeared with a picture of a beautiful magical dragon on both the back and front of the book. The book stopped glowing blue when it finally landed in my hands. "Thank the gods the spell still works, now let's see if we can find out where I'm at." The answer scared me so much I felt like I was going to faint just thinking about the concept. "I'm in a different dimension!" I sceamed out loud due to the shock. Luckily Alfred and Arthur were still too busy arguing with each other to notice. 'Seriously those two should really fuck each other and maybe stop the sexual tension radiating from them whenever they're together,' (Editor: IKR) I thought but shook my head as I don't have enough time to be matchmaking. Those two were like yin and yang. But then again, they need each other to balance the other. I should be thinking about what's really important- how the hell did I changed dimensions?! I started pacing a couple of times around the kitchen to try to think of the answer. In the end I couldn't recall anything. I sighed at the reality of the situation. I shook my head in despair and then started to walk back to into the living room. The book immediately disappeared after I let go of it. I noticed that it was quiet, so they may have made up or something. I doubt they will have at least 5 minutes of peace before either Alfred or Arthur will find something to argue about again. 'Well might as well see what those two are doing.'

"Oh, there you are, love." Arthur said in a happy voice, trying to hide the fact he was just arguing with Alfred. This made me laugh. Before Arthur could even say anything Alfred popped up and got closer to me.

"Hey pretty lady, you want to come to eat at this new restaurant around here? They make the best hamburgers!" Alfred said happily. Arthur shakes his head in a 'I'm disappointed in you, Alfred' kind of way.

"Alfred, Jewel doesn't want to eat your fattening food. Besides, you don't even know her, why would you want to take her anywhere?" Alfred then pouted angrily.

"First of all, no one dares to hate the tasty hambugers. Secondly, you don't know her either." Before either could start another argument I stood between them.

"Hey, hey. I don't know either of you so let's stop fighting." I said, hoping to stop them from arguing. I mean the arguments get tiring, and I've only been with them for less than a day. They both begin to apologize to me and I took another sigh. "Anyway, I do not know where I am so I'm kinda new to here. In other words I have no idea where I am." Arthur looked at me with a worried look on his face.

"Wait, you said you're new to here, does that mean you don't have a place?" Alfred piped up.

"I actually don't have any money either." I said. God, I hate sounding so weak. Arthur began to look more worried, which in turn got me angry. I know he means well, but I hate the fact that I was so weak that a person was feeling sympathy towards me. Alfred got an idea and his eyes lit up.

"Hey, why don't we let Jewel stay here at your house and we can be . . . ROOMMATES!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Well . . ." I can tell that Arthur was feeling hesitant. I don't really blame him, however.

"Come on, Iggy. She needs a place to ssssstttttaaaaayyyyy!"

"Alright alright, Alfred. But only if Jewel wants to." Arthur said while face-palming. Both men looked at me for an answer. Seriously? How could they be so trusting? I'm a random stranger for goodness' sake!

"Well I don't want to take advantage of your kindness but since you really want to then . . ." I hesitated, "then why not?" Alfred happily bear-hugged me. He kept screaming 'Yayyyyy new roommate!' while Arthur tries to pry him off of me. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed again for the umpteenth time. 'I don't know how I got here or why, but all I know is that it's gonna be really interesting.'


	5. The Nation Life

It's been about a week after I agreed to live with Alfred and Arthur. They both feel familiar to me in the most confusing of ways. We still somehow made it work. It's good that I don't have to worry about being killed in my sleep; a weird feeling for a person who had lived in a mafia for most of their life. But right now, everything's ok. Like, don't get me wrong, I'm still weary of them.

I just recently got a part time job at this maid cafe restaurant, and my job starts today. While I walked down the stairs from my room in my cute maid outfit, which by the way is really really short, I bumped into Alfred. He seems to be waiting for someone. Alfred and I are friends. I can't say he doesn't piss me off (or remind me of my ex sometimes) but he is the one who got me my job, and he's cool. Annoying, but cool. Today I'm feeling a little bit mischievous so I'm gonna surprise him. I knew he was little bit of a scaredy-cat.

Once I got behind the poor, unsuspecting Alfred, I got really close to his ear. "Boo." I coolly said. In a blink of an eye I could see the poor guy jump out of his skin.

"GAHHHHH! Ghost! I quietly laugh and got closer to him before he started to run away.

"Ah, yes, this amazingly beautiful female ghost that just randomly pops up and scare young men." I laughed once again when Alfred realized what I meant and began to calm down.

"Really, I don't think I know this amazingly beautiful female ghost. Should I get her number?" I playfully pushed him.

"Sorry for trying to scare you." I said with a smile on my face.

"I wasn't scared how could the hero be scared?!" Alfred finally began smile once again. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, ok, hero. I know you can't be scared, you're too awesome for that." We both high five each other epically.

"Hahaha, yeah!" I quickly checked my phone to look at the time. My face goes sour.

"FUUUUUUUUUU-!" I started running.

"Yo, dudette! Where are you gggoooiiinnnggg!?"

"I'm late for work, I gotta go!" I yelled back. For some reason or another Alfred grabbed my hand.

"I can drive you." He smiled. I shook my head in disapproval.

"It's alright. The cafe is really close from here anyways." I started to run out of the house. I felt really thankful for Arthur and Alfred. Not only did they let me, a stranger, to live in their house, but they also provided my own room. It's not just amazing, it's bigger than the one I had when I lived with my bothers. Arthur showed me around the neighborhood, gave me money to buy clothes, and was kind enough to give me a sewing machine. Even though they are both nice I always felt like they are doing it for some other reason. I still remember what my brothers had told me, 'Trust no one.'

Those words, to this day, still ring in my ears. I had been searching around the whole house and I found two door that Arthur said I can't enter. Both has a lot of power radiating from it. Ever since I came to their house the mysterious doors had been giving me bad vibes. Maybe it has something to do with me coming here? I shook my head and try not to think about it and enter the big restaurant. _Nation's Life_ was the name on the sign of the restaurant. Around 8:00 AM to 6:00 PM, it was a cute maid cafe. It then becomes a sexy night club around 6:30 PM and served drinks all night long. Continue the cycle.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh wow..." I was rendered speechless by the room. I then was pulled away by my boss and coworker.

"Jewel, the nightbar is isn't open yet." My boss said. My boss's name is Nikyu Eve, an old and kind man who has high patience unless you piss him off who looks great for age when he's forty. He is the uncle to the one of the butler's here, Junu Eve. Nikyu has very long green hair and light brown eyes . He can be badass due to his wise and not backing down nature and called

Junu, who was standing right next his uncle, then gives me a surprised look. It became an apathetic one moments later.

"Uncle, is she the new maid you talked about?" He asked. Nikyu kindly smiled and grabbed my hands.

"Yes, Junu, this is your new partner. Teach her with repect. I don't wanna lose another maid because you couldn't be a gentleman!" Nikyu says. Junu sighs and then bows.

"Alright. Welcome to Nation's Life, I'll show you around today." He said and then calmly walked to the kitchen. He gestures for me to follow him. I do so while my boss sighs at Junu. Junu himself is quite attractive, with his shoulder-length blond hair and piercing brown eyes as well his slim body.

Although his personality is an different story.

But I guess something about that is hot?

A while later I think I'm getting the hang of how to work around here. Thank god I'm a fast learner or else Junu would get mad at me. Anyways, I'm standing at the register while he carefully watches me from the kitchen. I started getting bored because no one is coming. While waiting I started playing with my hair. I wish that I had my knives or guns to play with again. I suddenly heard a person, who most likely is male, though I can't be sure because it's very high-pitched, screaming.

"Nooo . . . Ger . . . Germaaaanny!" Hearing this made me think of my brother, Luciano, the second eldest brother with a sadistic personality and who is technically my boss. I sighed sadly as I thought about how much I miss my knives and guns. Luciano always puts me in dangerous missions with his friend named Kuro a japanese male represent Japan, I had a weird crush on him. Another one of his friends was a nation called Germany. Most people call him Lutz though his original name is Siegfied.

He and I both had our fair share of fights. He seemed like a lady's man and a big prevert. But nontheless, a man I want to kill but can't because he works with Luciano. A chill of disgust ran down my spine as I caught myself thinking about Lutz. By now the young man (at least I think it was a man) who was screaming Germany in that really high-pitched voice was gone. I was about to join Junu in the kitchen when I heard the bell ring, signaling that a customer is here. Before I could even greet the man I'm frozen in shock. The man looks a lot like my older brother, Flavio. Maybe even an identical twin. The only difference is the color of their hair and eyes. Flavio was the the first person who shown me, when I was little girl, a way to kill my enemies using poison.

"Where did that stupid fratello go this time,"in a italian accent he cursed. He looked around the cafe. Fratello? Lucky for me I know he's wondering where his brother had gone. Maybe his brother was the one screaming Germany while running away? The man sits down anyway, his face a mix of being pissed but worried. I slowly walked to him.

"Welcome to Nation's Life is there anything you like to eat or drink?" I asked while setting down a cup of water on the table since this guy seemed like he needed to calm down. The guy looked at me and immediately tensed up with a frightened look on his face. I got worried and tried to get a word in. Before I could, however, the man quickly shook his head.

"Ah, n-no. I-I'm looking-a for someone-a, bella ragazza." He said quietly while averting his gaze. "Well, I guess I'll have pizza or pasta or anything you think is good." I smiled. Can this guy get any cuter? I bowed and walked away while thinking of what he would want.

A couple of minutes later the man finished his food. He payed for it and started to leave. Before he does so, he turned around to face me and gave me a cute grin. When he left I walked back to his table and picked up the bill with some tips for myself. I smile when I turned around to look at the back of the bill with his name and number on it.

"Lovino, huh?" I murmured.


	7. Chapter 7

The nightbar is now open and the real performers started to come in. The workers at night are called High Fliers. We have dancers, singers, actors, and so many more different performers that we might well call this place a circus. Only certain servants in the morning will help out. Luckily for myself, I get to actually see the performance for free. While waiting to see a performer a beautiful girl with long brown hair and capturing dark blue eyes started walking towards me.

"The name's Sharia, I'm guessing that you're the new employee. What's your name?" She asked. I nodded and opened my mouth to answer. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's great. NOW, where is he?" She asked before I could even get a word in. Sharia keep looking around. If she was looking for Junu, I wouldn't be surprised. While I contemplated on whether or not I should beat the ever loving shit out of her a smaller and younger girl walks in.

"Miss Sharia? Miss Sharia?" The younger girl with light brown hair in a long braid and dark reddish eyes asked quietly.

cgi/img-thing?.o...

Maybe this girl is Sharia's younger sister? They both look really similar. Sharia turned around and stared right at the girl with a face of true disgust and hatred.

"Anne, there you are, you worthless bitch. When did I say you could leave my side?! Why did hell did you not tell me?! And why are you late?!" Her shouts scared the young Anne. Before Anne could expain why she was late Sharia gave her a 'I-don't-care' look. "You know what!? I don't care. Just tell me where he is . . . " Sharia then stops herself.

"Junu!" Sharia said in a sweet and cherubic tone. She smiled and waved at Junu while he payed zero attention to her. He continued walking away with the dishes he was carrying. Shaira gave a disapproving face when Junu left. She let out a sad sigh and then walked to the stage while Anne was left standing next to me. She gave me a small smile and followed her sister.

I changed into my night uniform, which is close to what I was wearing in the morning but much tighter to the waist and sported a darker color and very shorter.

g03. .

Nikyu was standing next to the employees' dressing room and gave me a pleased look on his face when I came out. Either he's happy the clothes fit on me or he's a pervert. While I was on a break Junu told me, while managing the bar, that Anne is the half sister of Sharia.

He also told me that Sharia is the most popular dancer and singer in this place, but that's not the only reason why she's popular. Her father is also well-known. Her father, a big and rich business man, has a mysterious past that not much people know. When I heard her sing and dance I didn't have much struggle confirming that she is really great at what she's doing. Though, sadly, she is a big bitch.

Maybe the spot light had gotten to her? Though I'm in the mafia family you strangely had to be able to do a lot of things like produce music, dance,and sing as well having high quality connections. I guess that's because it's important for undercover missions? I'm the only one in the family that actually enjoy doing so. Except I do it only when I'm alone or for missions. I look back her again. Her voice was silky, her movements swift with ease. I envy that show off.


	8. Chapter 8

"It's morning," I said. Mornings are one of my favorite things since I always loved to exercise early. First I get ready and dressed. I then stretch my body, do fifty push-ups and fifty crunchers. After that was done I take a quick snack with me and left. See, the thing is that I'm used to waking early way before the sun is out, which why everyone is still sleeping. But of course America only wakes up sometime in noon. The only reason I'm awake this early is because motherfucking Lutz always made 2p!Japan and I train earlier while he just sits there doing nothing. Yet, he somehow managed to be stronger than both of us combined. But I guess waking up early does have its advantages. I started to hear something very familiar to me- a girlish scream? Before I could check who was screaming I got hit by something. It knocked me out.

When I came to I see three different men surrounding me with worried faces. Before I could kick them for knocking me out I realized that I wasn't on the road I had jogged earlier. In fact I'm actually on one of the benches of this park. Did they bring me here? I mentally face-palmed myself. How the fuck did I get knocked out? Am I already starting to lose it? I could easily catch a bullet before this. A guy that had his eyes closed somehow managed to get to me. Is he an enemy? How is he able to walk without seeing?! Is he blind? Is he specially trained?!

"Vee~ Bella, you're awake!" He said. Getting a better look at him he looks like my brother Luciano! I mean, they look almost identical and only their eyes, hair and personality are different. I looked at his friends. The short Asian gentleman that stood in his right with black hair and dark, dull brown eyes looks like Kuro. The taller, muscular man with blond hair and blue eyes looks like Lutz.

"Feliciano, you scared zhe Mädchen." The blond German guy said to the young man.

"Ahh . . . I-I'm sorry, Ludwig and B-Bella!" Feliciano started to cry while saying the word sorry over and over again. Both Ludwig and I both face-palmed. Man, this Feliciano guy is kinda annoying but is really cute, godammit.

"Hey, hey. It's ok. I'm alright, you just knocked me out. But I'm ok, see?" I say while touching my head. Truth be told, there was a small bump there. Feliciano's face becomes happy once again, to my relief.

"Vee~ Thank you, Bella!" Feliciano's smile made me smile while I start to get back on my feet. My body felt shaky.

"Are you sure?" The Japanese man asked me when I was trying to stand up.

"I'm ok, thanks. Anyways, my name is Jewel and I was going for an early jog." The German guy nodded to what I said.

"Ahh, yes. My name is Ludwig, and these men around me are . . . " The Italian piped in.

"My name is-a Feliciano and this my friend Kiku." I began stretching my body in a more comfortable position while they talked. Ludwig mentioned about having to go back to where they were practicing to work out. Weirdly enough I actually asked if I could join them. Maybe it's because they look so similar to my brother and allies and that's why I was comfortable? They first gave me worried looks but after some time they agreed. While walking to where their practice base was I glanced around. There was a huge race track and some equipments. Then we see a man surrounded by women who were all gawking at him. The guy had snow white hair and blood red eyes. An albino? Ludwig stared at him and gave him an angry look. Perhaps he's jealous?

"Ahh . . . West, you're back." The man said while smirking. He seems like an acquaintance of Ludwig's.

"Gilbert, this is-" I introduced myself before Ludwig could.

"The name's Jewel, I asked your friends if I could train with them. Your name is Gilbert, I take it?" His smirk did not change but there was an air of flirtatiousness surrounding him.

"I'm surprised. West actually brought a hot Frau here." I then laugh and turn my attention to the equipments.

"You guys don't mind if I use them, right?" I asked while pointing to the equipment. The men shook their heads.

"Feel free to do so, we don't mind," Lidwig said.

After some time the guys stopped running and stared in shock. My white T-shirt was starting to get wet. I stopped and looked at them.

"Well, I'm done," I got up from the bench-press. "Nice meeting you guys, but I have to get back." I walked slowly as my legs were a bit sore from me pushing them over the limit.

"Wait, Bella! Can we have your number?" Feliciano's curl bounced up and down. Some day, I am going to pull that thing.

"Sure," I smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

"It's the weekends!" I shouted while coming back to my room after my morning run. Since I have nothing to do I could take this opportunity and go to the mall. Usually I would be working, but I have the day off. Last time I went shopping with Athur but we just bought new clothes and went on a shopping trip for food. I don't know much about the places surrounding my current residence, anyway. I adapt very quickly. What's weird is that all my new acquaintances looks like the nations back at home. But they're definitely human, right? I shook my head. You shouldn't be thinking about it, Jewel. Anyway I should also take this opportunity to do other things like use that sowing machine Authur got for me. I'm so thankful that Flavio had shown me how to make clothes from scratch and how to get the best materials. After making myself a black and red scaf, I put on my casual wear consisting of a gray T-shirt with words on the T-shirt saying "Top Ten Badass" with my high black pumps and black skirt. I let the headphones Alfred got for me when I had beat his high-score at Flappy Bird hung around my neck. Before I left I met Alfred who was in the living room trying to beat my high-score.

"Hey, Alfred. I'm going to the mall to get some stuff. Do you know where is Arthur is by chance?" After paused and looked up at me behind his glasses.

"Hey, dudette. He's probably outside tending the flowers or something boring like that." He said. "Hey, Jewel, dude. Do ya want me to drive you to the mall?" He added. I shook my head.

"Nah, it's ok. I'd rather have you stay home and attempt to beat my score," I smirked. "Anyways, I can walk to downtown by myself. It's good exercise and plus, I'll get to get to know my surroundings better." I added while walking to the door.

"Didn't you already exercise earlier? And won't people, like, take advantage of a girl walking alone?" He asked.

"If only you'd know," I murmured quietly. "THEY wouldn't have enough time to even attempt to touch me." I continued with an creepy smile and small evil laugh.

"Hm? What was that, dudette?" He asked while his eyes were still glued to the phone.

"Nothing, bro. I'll probably need you to pick me up later." I walked out of the door.

"See ya later!" Came a muffled about. Not even a few steps later, "SHIT. FUCK YOU, FLAPPY BIRD."


	10. Chapter 10

After ten minutes of walking I got tired. Not exactly tired, more like my feet are slowly but surely killing me. I spotted a cafe and immediately walked inside. I noticed that most of the customers here looks to be in their early twenties. I ordered my coffee with a chocolate muffin.

I sat near a group of chatting girls. It's not like I want to, but I'm just near enough of a hearing distance to hear their convo. Either that or I have really great ears. I sat there in relative silence other than the rushed whispers of the girls a few tables away. Just then I heard shrieks. Doesn't sound like a shriek you hear when somebody is afraid, but the kind you hear from the 12 year olds in One Direction concerts, or something. (Editor's Note: I have no chill)

I said there, gnawing on the chocolate muffin while I was trying to calm myself down. All the "KYAAA'S" was just driving me insane. I need to get out of here, quick. My ears don't have to suffer like this, my poor babies.

Group of girls: OMG they are so hot *squeals*  
Group of girls: I wish they were my boyfriends.  
Fangirl #1: Francis is exceptionally beautiful today. But isn't he always? *giggle*  
Fangirl #2: What are you talking about? Antonio is obviously the most beautiful. I would love to run my fingers along the lines of his abdomen. I want him to be mine. All mine. *sighs*  
Fangirl #3: You're both wrong! My darling Gilbert is the sexiest of them all.  
Fangirl #1&2: What did you say?!  
Fangirl #3: My words at the truth. Don't argue with me.

The second girl is heading towards the wrong path. The _psycho_ path. Get it? Hahaha. Wait, Gilbert? Nah, it's not him. Maybe Gilbert is a popular name in these parts. I can see a flash of white hair and red eyes. Not him, Jewel. Maybe albinism is normal in these parts. I suddenly became aware of all the fangirls' gazes on me. What? What happened.

"See, I told you it's the hot frau I met last Monday with West!" The albino snickered as he set his eyes on me.

"You remember me? I'm so honored," I said flatly.

Gilbert, pretending to be hurt, said, "Of course I, the awesome Gilbert, would remember a beautiful frau like yourself," I pretended to ignore him. He calls himself awesome? Kinda narcissistic, but really refreshing. He's got more confidence than all the girls on Facebook combined. (Editor's Note: I need to chill)

His friends seemed interested in me, so they invited me to their table. I hesitated slightly. They're kinda throwing me off my plans. Just as I was about to decline a small chirp can be heard. Looking at Gilbert's shoulders, I can see a small yellow bird. JESUS HELP ME. MY HEART CANNOT TAKE IT.

I can dodge bullets, I can leave the murder scene after a successful mission without so much as a speck of evidence in it, and I can take another person's life without feeling a tiny bit of guilt, I can even kill my enemy's while being blindfolded and being tortured. BUT, I cannot resist the cuteness of the tiny yellow bird. My eyes lit up and sparkles randomly surrounded me.

"Wow, frau. If you wanted to pet the awesome Gilbird so much could've just asked." He said while laughing. Gilbird? That's so cute. I stared at him. Nonetheless, he gave the tiny little thing for me to hold. My fingers ran through the soft feathers. Gilbird chirped and burrowed onto my chest. He disappears from my hands as quick as a blink of an eye.

"You got a head start, lucky guy," Gilbert laughed. "What are ya doing after this?" He asked.

"Mall," I simply answered. I looked at my watch. Shit, too much time had passed. I'm off my schedule now. "Well, nice seeing ya again, Gilbert. Gotta go." I ran out the door. I sensed three figures behind me.

"Let us come with you, too," Antonio said.


	11. Chapter 11

Quickly finishing my coffee, I let Francis lead me to his car while Antonio and Gilbert followed suit. Gilbert said he wanted to be the driver, and the other two didn't seem to mind, so I sat in the passenger. We listened to the the music that people consider to be mainstream in this universe and had smal conversations, laughing a bit here and there. Gilbert has stopped talking because he said that he needed concentration. From what I heard from the two behind me, Antonio lives with a tsundere guy named Lovino. Lovino just so happens to be one of my customers and is the brother of Feliciano, my friend. Wow, it's a small world.

Francis said he is worried that his son, Matthew, is left alone at home, and Antonio was trying to calm him down by saying that Matthew had his brother, Alfred, to keep him company. Wait . . .

Alfred has a brother?! Why the eff did he not tell me? Unless the Alfred I'm thinking is someone else? I turn my head and stared out the window. Maybe I should ask Alfred on whether or not he has a brother. If he did, I would've known by now, right? Unless they don't keep in touch that often.

Wait . . .

How old IS Francis? He looked like someone who is in his late twenties. Matthew must be young if Francis is worried about how he could manage staying home alone with Alfred.

I listened to the music while Gilbert drove us near the place I worked, Nation's Life. It looks crowed, and seems like business is going great today. I craned my neck to stare at it even after we passed it. And then we passed the park I met Feliciano, Kiku, Ludwig and of course, Gilbert in. While paying zero attention to anything I finally realized that someone was calling me. I blushed in realization.

"S-sorry, Francis. Um, what was it that you were asking?" I asked. In turn, Francis gave a small laugh.

"It's alright. I was saying that you seemed awfully interested in that restaurant. Do you perhaps work there?" It was a simple question, but I didn't know how he got two and two together and determined that I worked there.

"Yes, I do. As a waitress/maid in the morning." After answering the question my answer seemed to sprout into other questions. I answered them to the best of my abilities but still managed to be slightly vague about it. I've only known them for like, 15 minutes after all. I learned the hard way that people who you deemed as trust-worthy and and an ally can betray you when the chance comes. They asked me where I lived, to which I answered with a simple 'Crashed Alfred and Arthur's place.' A couple of more questions and it ended up with me talking with Francis about how Alfred and Arthur should JUST DO IT and relief the sexual tension. Seriously, I bet even the mailman knows about it. Oddly enough he agreed. He said that he and Arthur were frienemies; they argue with each other a lot but won't hesitate to stick up for the other person. Gilbert started to pitch in and complained about his little brother, Ludwig. He wasn't being serious, just having some fun.

Seriously, is everybody I know related to each other in some way?

My brothers are awesome, but they get on my nerves. Flávio, not so much, he just complains about my choice of outfits and faints whenever he sees me in men's clothing. On the other hand, Luciano, pisses me off so much that us beating the ever loving shit out of each other is a common occurrence. I smiled thinking about my brothers.

"We're here~" Gilbert sang.

We just walked and talked and ate, them showing me around if anything. Other than the glares I received from the girls, it was, all-in-all, a good experience. I can't shake the feeling that I know them. They remind me of Giles, Andres, and Francois. Gilbert is the exact opposite of Giles. Gilbert is boisterous, a total flirt, and outgoing while Giles is quiet, reserved, and a tad bit depressed. Antonio is your typical happy-go-lucky dork and ball of sunshine while Andres is strict and stern. My brother Flavio is happy, cheerful, and bubbly, sassy and loves kidding around depending sometimes to be very flirty and always is around and flirting with Andres. I wonder if Antonio and Lovino.  
(Editor's Note: *cough*Spamano is canon, bitches*cough*)  
(Author's Note: Spamano is love, Spamano is life)  
Francis is like Gilbert, a flirt but a little bit more mature. Francois always has a different woman in his arms every night and he always reeks of wine and cigarettes. It's fine, really. Being near people I'm kind of familiar with is, in a way, comforting.


	12. Chapter 12

I was now chilling with the people who call themselves the Bad Touch Trio- consisting of Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio. We were in the food court section of the mall.

I'm STILL receiving glares.

I'm holding onto my bag of clothes Francis and Gilbert told me over and over to get. Of course they wouldn't let me leave the female store until I tried on the beautiful blue dress that was on the mannequin. Francis was interested in what I would choose for him and Antonio was finding ones for Lovino. Gilbert kept complaining that his style is more awesome and no could compare. I, being pissed off that he called my style un-awesome, gave him a glare; he gave me a challenging smile.

"Yo, Gilbert. I bet if I could make you look more awesome than usual you would have to buy us lunch. If you made me look more awesome than I do usually I would be your personal servant for a day!" I knew it was silly for me to say that over a silly comment, but I was VERY competitive and it seems like he was looking down on me.

Bastard.

I sound like Lovino.

Francis and Antonio both gave me shocked expressions.

"Chica, I wouldn't promise something like that." Antonio said in a worried tone. Francis agreed, nodding his head. Both shuddered imagining what Gilbert would do to me.

"Come on, guy! Have some faith in me!" Gilbert said, offended. I, still not accepting the comment of 'not being fashionable' got even more pissed off.

This was an insult to me AND my brother Flavio.

Soon Antonio and Francis became the judges. Gilbert and I ran around the mall to find clothing that would fit our personalities. We met after twenty minute and each of us found empty dressing rooms to change. I tried the outfit that Gilbert put together; to be honest, it's not that bad. It's semi see-through and he was nice enough to have grabbed a black top.

For the bottom, I wore a short mini skirt thigh-high boots.

(Imagine Nyo!Prussia.)

Pleased, I put my hair into a ponytail. Gilbert comes out of the dressing room. He wore a tight, but not too tight, black button-up shirt. It, however, was tight enough to hug his figure a little bit, exposing his abs.

I never knew he had abs.

He left a few buttons, well, unbuttoned and the white tie I have him was hanging loosely around his neck.

prussiadevil_zps08ed3a44

I hate to admit it, but he looks hot. Girls were swarming around the BTT, screaming, shrieking, fangirling. I felt pride surging through me. Jell yeah, I turned him into a hot motherfucker. Gilbert and I made eye contact and he gave me a smile, though it wasn't a sincere one. Antonio and Francis both did not know who to pick. It ended up being a tie. I felt a bit uncomfortable. I was used to suits for missions, so I felt naked. Flavio would always scold me for wearing men's clothes, but to be honest, they're really comfortable. Before we set out of the clothes section, I picked and paid two black suits for Antonio and Francis. We stepped over the fangirl's bodies and walked around. They bled to death.

Surprisingly, the mall had an inside bar. My alcohol endurance is strong, since Wang Zao the nation called China drugging me was a normal occurrence. We walked inside and immediately got looks. We all more black, so I had no doubt that we looked suspicious. We found an empty table and the guys started ordering, in their minds, strong drinks, and in my mind, weak drinks.


	13. Chapter 13

I sighed at the thought of yesterday. I was currently in Matthew's room. I know, staying under one roof with a person I just met's son. But it was strangers that gave me a house to live under (Arthur and Alfred) and it was strangers that reminded my of home. How in the hell does Francis look so young? Well, there's a chance Matthew was adopted, but he was unmistakably, undoubtedly Francis's.

I was unfortunately brought back into reality when my phone rang. Arthur was worried sick about where I was. Apparently Alfred was so busy playing his game that he forgot to mention that I went to the mall with the BTT. Alfred only said 'Jewel went with some dudes to the mall and had a drink.' So, Arthur being the worry wort he is, totally went dad mode and blew up my phone with calls, but it was turned off.

Arthur gave me a lecture about how I shouldn't run off with strangers, and then I decided to tell him that it was Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert. He did not stop. He called Francis a 'bloody frog.' It was weird, having somebody lecture me on something other than failing to kill a person. It feels very weird. There's a warm feeling in my heart. Matthew came into my- his room with some spare blankets and pillows.

"Matthew," I called. He hummed. "Are you and Alfred related?" I asked.

"Yes, sadly. Alfred F. Jones is my brother, and I'm sorry in advance if my brother did something stupid. He most likely did." He murmured the last part. I laughed.

"Yeah. thanks for the heads up. Sorry, I forgot to tell you but my name's Jewel Desiree. And yes, my last name is French but I'm not French my family just picked that name just to be funny." I defended.

"Ow- hey! Stop pulling on my eeeeeaaaaarrrrr Arthur- ow- ow- ok! I'm sorry, Jewel!" Alfred's voice came from my phone. I realized I have yet to end the call.

"It's alright, Alfred."

Today at work, we only had a few customers, all of which were female. Boss was sick so I was stuck here with my asshole of a co-boss. He did nothing but look pretty and stared at me and taking cigarette breaks every damn thirty minutes. The last of the customer exited just before twelve. Perfect. I should go eat lunch somewhere else, away from Junu's eyes.

While strolling I hear the sound of a piano.

I walked closer to the sound. It was played by this good looking man with chocolate brown hair and beautiful violet eyes; he was playing the piano. Next to him is a very beautiful woman with long light brown hair and enchanting green eyes. It was played skillfully and wonderfully. Most people were on their phone, however. The music finally came to an end and I clapped. This gesture surprised the duo. I smiled and complimented them.

While smiling, I asked them both their names. The woman who was standing next to the man gave me a kind smile and introduce herself.

"I'm Elizabeth and this is my friend, Roderick. Thanks for listening." She smiled. She has a sweet sisterly- or was it motherly, vibe to her.

"My name is Jewel. You were awesome." I told the man. I looked behind them. It was another cafe, but not a maid one. Their eyes followed mine.

"Can we join you?" Elizabeth asked. I was surprised. what is with me and strangers? Am I THAT approachable?

"Sure, I guess." I smiled.

I was even more surprised to find out that they were friends of my friends. Elizabeth was 'friends' with Gilbert. We were all laughing until Elizabeth's face was covered by a pie. What I meant to say was that someone had smashed a pie to her face. The pie slid off her face, and her expressions was that of confusion. She looked behind me and her face contorted into a sneer. She grabbed a frying pan, out of nowhere, I might add, and got stood up.

I looked behind me too and was surprised to see Gilbert, a smirk on his face, Alfred on his let, hamburger and milkshake in his hands, and Matthew on his right, who had a very apologetic look on his face.

"Kesesesesese~" Gilbert laughed. Elizabeth said nothing and started running towards Gilbert. Gilbert's smirk was replaced with a scared frown and he immediately started running away too.

"Gilbert," Elizabeth menacingly screamed.

Gilbert was properly bandaged and Matthew started to explain why they were here. Everyone was having fun until both Alfred and Gilbert became quiet. Outside the cafe window, stood a tall man with a prominent nose, long winter coat, and a scarf. He was standing next to sunflowers and a long-haired beauty was behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

My first stop was Antonio's. There, waiting at his doorstep, was a very unhappy and tsundere but cute Lovino. I guess Ludwig called everyone's roommate for a heads up? If so, that'll save me trouble. However, one thing that Ludwig didn't tell the trios' roomates is that _I_ was the one bringing their drunk asses home.

He opened his mouth, and a rainbow of profanities came out. I did not expect him to have such a sailor mouth. He was cursing up a storm but paused when he saw my figure exiting the car. His face became tomato red.

After getting Antonio to the couch Lovino thanks me and closed the door. Next was Gilbert. He was hiccuping and laughing the whole way there. Finally having enough, I pulled out my sleeping medicine. I had to force him to drink it because- well, drunk Gilbert.

I had no choice but to give the drunk the Gilbert an a type of sleeping pill in my bag because of alittle ok maybe alot annoying drunk. Finally I get to Ludwig's house, Ludwig greeted me at the door. I saw Feliciano and Kiku in the background, doing something. He apologized and I just gave him a 'I know how you feel, buddy,' look after dumping Gilbert's possibly dead body in his arms. Ludwig gave me a concerned expression because Gilbert had foam at the corner of his mouth.

"Just a small side effect," I answered.

"Side effect of what?" He asked. I ran away to the car.

Last was Francis. Since this is his car anyways I'm just going to walk home. I admit, I want to see what Matthew is like. I mean, Francis is, I'm guessing, in his mid-20's, so I'm excited to see a smaller and cuter version of this big flirt.

(Editor's Note: By the way, I have made it illegal to hate Francis Bonnefoy. Random, I know, but seriously. One does not simply hate the king of cinnamon rolls himself.)

Finally getting to his house, I knocked gingerly on the door. I was surprised to see a young man, possibly in his early 20's, with wavy blond hair and soft lavender eyes.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Matthew . . . Bonnefoy?" I asked. He looked surprised and looked to my right, where Francis was leaning against.

"Um . . . t-thank you for bringing my papa home." He smiled; I returned that smile.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, still smiling.

"T-thank you for bringing my papa home?" He repeated, confused.

"Can . . . can you repeat that again?" I asked.

"Thank you for bringing my papa home?" He repeated. I dramatically fell to my knees.

Eh?! Matthew looks like he can be in his early 20's. But how old does that make Francis?! He looks so young! I need to know his secret!

"M-miss? Are you all right?" He asked. I stood up abruptly, surprising him.

"Yes, thank you. Pardon my weirdness." He smiled.

"No, it's alright. You noticing me is enough." He murmured the last part.

"Hm?" I questioned.

"N-no, it's nothing."


	15. Chapter 15

"Haa~" I said in a relax tone from getting out of the water of the tube. Yes after having to go back and having to serve Alfred and his big stomach, Gilbert who is a girl magnet made most of college girls in my job gets attention, and sadly Mathew who was very uncomfortable and was trying to hide in a cute way. All of this going on really did deserve a good break bath. And lucky today I don't have to work the night shift so yay. After I get my cute pajamas that were red and black and white striped pajamas pants and black T-shirt with a cute white bunny on the top. And get ready to relax and watch some TV before going to bed I quickly hear a commotion coming outside my room mostly the living room. I now not able to hear my TV got to the living room to see what's gong on and maybe stop the noise. When I get there I see something weird, Alfred and what I can guess an alien are putting moves on the table with popcorn and other sleepover stuff. Seeing the alien weirdly doesn't freighting me but then again I'm a mobsters so that would be weird since I'm supposed to have show no fears. Plus I feel like I seen this alien before I think I've seen it when I was checking the basements and the secret door both places that has a lot of weird power coming from it. It was good to check because Arthur and Alfred were both out, I think left to go to some kind meeting? Which is weird because they as for as told me don't have jobs. Another thing isn't it weird that both men to go to meetings on the same day?. Unless the went to the same job but I don't think Arthur could stand going to the same job with Alfred. When I try get contacts with the other that day they also had a meeting weird?. Hmm... well anyway it didn't matter because of course Arthur would lock the door's. But I believe when I looked at the keyhole I've seen something with gray skin, so my mind went immediately to alien. Alfred must of notice me he's wavy at me to come over. "Hey what's up jewel we'll having a sleepover today yay!" the cute happiness of Alfred's innocent shine through the simple things, and must be contagious as well because I begin to smile as well. To get back at Al for his contagious smile I said " Really Al? well that's seem interesting and not at all kind of childish " I said in a teasing tone while giving teasing smile. This seem to get Al's attention for him to turn embarrassing red color face and then yell " Hey not you too Jewel, I can't have another party pooper like Arthur! that would bum me out" he ended in a sad puppy tone including the cute sad puppy eyes. Usually this wouldn't affect me but for Alfred his supper cute sad puppy face is supper affected!. Ether way Al and me both start laughing and then the alien pop out of no where. We both seem to notice the gray alien, it seen that Al remember that we haven't meet yet. "Oh Jewel you didn't me each other yet. Jewel this is Tony" said the happy go lucky Alfred. Tony and I shakes hands and I give a nice smile while Arthur comes back into the room with a tired expression until notice me. "Alfred I thought I told you not let your pet alien out into the living room" Alfred giving zero cares just rolls his eyes. "Oh Arthur dude it doesn't matter they already meet, and your one to talk you always have your pets flying dude or something out" "Ah excuse me but it's flying Mint bunny to you, and I only said that is because I didn't want Jewel to be scared!" said by an very angry Arthur. Once again I'm standing in the middle of argument between Arthur and Al. I start to sigh while they argue about whatever they were going on to now. Until I see something interesting something light green that was flying alittle space away from Arthur. On better education I see it's actually a flying green bunny with little light white greenish wings and all. Aww that must've be the bunny everyone is talking about, how cute. I get closer to the flying mint green bunny and slowly pet which it let me do. Which I watch Arthur and Alfred arguing once again. *Time skip brought you by anime * So I thought because why not to stay and help Alfred with his sleeping over party, to Arthur's unfortunate. My due is now is to greet all the party gwith Al, I'm still shocked of how many people came to the house. Though I guess I should complain this house is really huge it's basically a mansion. Some people I seen is one already met like Lovino and cute Feliciano and the trio Gilbert, Francis, Antonio and way early Ludwig. With these partygoes is cute Mathew whom i call Matty because come on he's cute alittle quite and shy but overall sweet plus he's has the same name as my other best friend. Matty was helping he's papa with the food since Arthur is blocked on going to the kitchen. Short story last time Arthur was at the kitchen he either burnt the simplest foods or burnt the whole house. And the saddest part he's think he could cook even after that. Well at least he try i guess? Anyway there people I haven't met like the man in a huge white winter coat, snow white hair. Everyone seem more fearful but not surprised. I guess this happens alot, he came with his sisters one whom Elizabeth is friend way big boobs named Irina I haven't been in but that's what I know


	16. Chapter 16

At the night after the crazy sleepover, I fell asleep- though I wish I haven't. My dreams are usually always the same. A girl I don't know standing across a group of armed men; she dies and a man who I guess is her lover starts to cry in sorrow. I heard having the same dreaming once in a while isn't unusual, but every night I have the same dream. Is some outside force trying to tell me something? Is it a telling of my future? I couldn't never tell when


	17. Chapter 17

It's been about a few months living with Arthur and Alfred. Everything is at least some what normal. Sure, the bickering over something mundane like food, parties, or washing the dishes are constant, but they always made up afterwards. I guess you can say that their relationship is like an old married couple's; they seem like they hate each other but neither will hesitate to help whenever the other in in danger. Francis and I are the biggest shippers of them all.

It's frustrating to see their relationship like that, even though it is evident that their feelings are mutual. But I guess relationships need to be taken slow.

I stared at the mysterious door that was emitting a serious amount of power. Neither Arthur nor Alfred had spoken of it when Alfred gave me a house tour, almost as if it were invisible. Am I the only person who can see that door? Whenever I try to mention the door, both would try to lead the conversation somewhere. Whenever I tried to get close to that door, both would pop up out of thin air. The closest encounter I had with it was when both were out for a shopping trip, which was rare because people get tired of their constant arguing, but it was locked.

They decided to go to a shopping trip again, and this time, this door was opened.


End file.
